1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a baseplate assembly for a starter unit on which a motor contactor component and an overload relay component are mounted. The baseplate assembly is adjustable to conform to the various enclosures or cabinets in which starter units are housed and to the various footprints of mounting screws in such enclosures and cabinets. The invention is also adaptable to accommodate various mounting footprints on contactors and relays used in the industry.
2. Background Information
Large electric motors typically utilize starter units including a contactor unit and an overload relay unit which are both mounted on a baseplate. The baseplate is then housed in an enclosure or cabinet. In the field, competitors use differently dimensioned enclosures and cabinets with various patterns of mounting screws for housing starter units. This could require that several different sizes of baseplates be available depending upon the enclosure or cabinet used in the particular application. In addition, components themselves may have different mounting footprints. A mounting footprint describes the location of the mounting holes through which screws are fastened into tapped holes in the baseplate on which the component is to be mounted.
The dimensions of the baseplate must conform to the dimensions of the compartment or enclosure in which the starter is to be housed, the pattern of mounting holes in such compartment or enclosure and to the dimensions and footprint of the equipment to be mounted thereon. For example, a single baseplate which is long enough to contain all of the mounting holes necessary to accommodate the various mounting footprints of the equipment may be too long to fit in the enclosure or control cabinet being used.
At present, users must purchase baseplates of specific dimensions for each different combination of enclosures and equipment being used.
There remains a need for a starter baseplate which is adjustable and can accommodate many sizes of enclosures and cabinets with various mounting screw footprints. There is also a need for a baseplate which can be used with several different components having different mounting footprints. In this way, a single completed unit can be manufactured and sold to many different users who may then adjust the baseplate to fit the enclosure, or have it factory-adjusted prior to shipping, to suit their own equipment and enclosure dimensions.